That's a pairing?
by Keeta-x-Tribias
Summary: Yes, it is. But while we're on the topic, what do you think about the pairing, dear characters? A "Dear Fanfiction" type story with a twist. Includes the opinion of the characters within the pairing, another Fanfiction author, as well as my own. T for certain pairings that children should not know about in the future chapters. -Tribias-
1. Tratie

**A/N: Hello, fanfiction readers! This is a "Dear Fanfiction" with a twist. This is how it works:  
Each chapter will feature a certain pairing that the characters may or may not agree with they can be canon, such as Jasper or Jeyna, but not Percabeth, Gruniper, Charlena, or Chrisse; or they can be any random pairing. They may range from common or at one point almost canon, such as Prachel or Tratie, to incredibly disturbing, such as Connor/Travis. In said chapter will be the opinions of the characters themselves (I will interview them), another fanfiction author, and myself. It will be updated weekly, on Thursdays (Philippine time). And I may hold contests wherein I will ask a question and whoever gets it right first will be the author to send in their opinion. This will only be once in a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO-HoO, nor anything mentioned, such as songs.**

**Also, special thanks to HecateA.**

**So, without further ado, "That's a pairing?!"**

* * *

_**Pairing: Tratie (Travis Stoll + Katie Gardner)**_

_**The Characters**_

_**Travis Stoll  
**_What did Connor tell you? I do _not _have a crush on that Katie Gardner. She's too bossy and she doesn't have a sense of humor! And to top it off, she hates me! We just want anything to do with me, unfortunately. Wait, don't put the "Unfortunately" part. Grrr… the pranks were supposed to make her laugh that cute little… oh s***, do NOT put that! It's not my fault she's freaking ho- DO NOT PUT THAT!

_**Katie Gardner  
**_Me and _Travis? _You have got to be kidding. He's so immature and mischievous. Him and his younger brother are nothing but trouble. I do feel bad about accusing them of being the spies, though. That was very judgmental of me, and not a nice thing to say. But there is no way in freaking TARTARUS that I will ever 'fall for him'

* * *

_**FanFiction Author: HecateA**_

I think Tratie is like eating chocolate when you're on a diet. You look at it like "ooh, you're not permitted. You're not allowed." You'd say that to chocolate because it's goodness comes from sugar and calories and other things diets frown upon, but you say that about Tratie because it's so not cannon. Like, who came up with it? Yeah: Travis once played a trick on Katie and she didn't see the humour in it, which was briefly mentioned in a passing sentence in The Last Olympian. But if we're shipping Travis with every person that he plays a trick on we're going to have some serious problems.

Anyways, back to our piece of chocolate.

Now you're engaged in a mentally agonising. Tratis is smooth, fluffy, cute, funny, adorable. Chocolate is sweet and creamy and savorous. But. You. Can't. Have. It.

And finally you decide that hell is worth it because this is a sin worth eating. You bite into the delicious chocolate, you click on the title of a fanfiction, jump into tumblr's Tratie tag or look up some fan art. And you are in heaven for as long as it lasts, and you aren't even guilty about it because, why would you be? It's chocolate or Tratie. Both are excellent and were obviously placed on the earth for some reason.

Except for the bad. Like some mint-based chocolates taste like kid's toothpaste, or almondy chocolate gets stuck in your teeth- you can come across some bad Tratie. Some exaggerated, crude, unrealistic stories with cheesy plots and horrible personifications of Travis or Katie (or even worst, both) will fall upon you my friend, but you must keep going until you find the Lindor of the Tratie archives. The good stuff. It's there, I swear. Just look. I cannot stress that last part enough. You must find the good stuff and beware cheap imitators!

But other than that, Tratie's cool. It also sheds some light on characters that wouldn't get as much love as they do if there wasn't a couple to make people squeal and obsess, so I'm really down with Tratie.

* * *

_**My own opinion  
**_In my own opinion, I think that while Tratie isn't exactly canon, it is adorable. Travis and Connor trying to get Katie's attention through the many pranks he plays on her and her cabin. Yes, Connor is included but we all know that Travis is older and most likely plans all their pranks. And poor Katie is fed up with all the pranking, completely oblivious to Travis' attempts. I think they would complement each other. Katie could get Travis to be a little more serious, and Travis could help her loosen up a little.

If you think about it, their relationship would be a lot like Percabeth. There would be a ton of fighting, but just as much _romantic moments. _If that term can be used in a relationship that involves one of the Stolls.


	2. Pertemis (Late! Sorry!)

**A/N: Special thanks to Silver Artemis Moon. Weekly updates: Every Thursday, Philippine time.**

* * *

_**The Characters**_

**Percy**

No. No. No. I respect Lady Artemis, but there is no way I would be with her in _that way. _I love Annabeth.

Yes, I held up the sky so that she could go to battle. But, it was either me or Annabeth. And I knew Wise Girl was also needed. Looking back, I think I did it for Annabeth more. I probably wouldn't have fought as hard to be on the quest (Okay, sneak into the quest) if it wasn't for her.

**Artemis**

Pertemis? Who put this in your heads? I would _never _"go out with" Percy Jackson. I respect the boy- yes, I respect a _boy_, I'm not that sexist- because of his loyalty and courage. And only Athena doesn't ship Percabeth, out of the gods and goddesses of Olympus. Yes, I can speak your language, thanks to Aphrodite.

Also, I am an eternal maiden, like my sister Athena. Yes, she has had a few mortal lovers, but "maiden" means virgin, and she and I swore not to marry. And part of the oath I have my hunters take involves turning their backs on the company of men. Why would I not follow that?

_**Fanfiction Author: Silver Artemis Moon**_

Pertemis... um I personally find that one a bit disturbing because well, Artemis is the goddess of virginity and it would be seriously awkward if that happened.  
Also, aren't they cousins or something? Artemis is a daughter of Zeus and Percy a son of Poseidon. They would be cousins and even though they don't have DNA, it's still kind of strange. Better then Hades and Nyx though. They're the parents of my goddess Scylene and I have no clue how the underworld and night can have a child (honestly, I don't want to find out)

_**My own opinion**_

Does "Maiden Goddess" sound famillar? Yes, maiden means virgin, but a part of the oath all the huntresses take goes: "And turn my back on the company of men", she'd be a hypocrite if she didn't follow that. So she's not interested. She respects Percy because to her, he's a decent boy (and she probably ships Percabeth). He did take the sky up for her because he knew she was needed in battle, and that if he didn't it would have to be Annabeth who did. It was the only way they could have won. And as stated earlier, it was either him or Annabeth, so he indirectly held up the sky for Annabeth. He also only travelled there for Annabeth. If it was only Lady Artemis, he trusted Thalia enough. So, the origin of Pertemis, from Titan's Curse, was actually a Percabeth moment.


	3. GabeSally

**A/N: WARNING: cursing in this chapter.**

**And TailsDolls13, I'll be doing Perico in chapter 5, and I will use that if you want me to.**

**Special thanks to Sadie Breezy-Frost.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

* * *

_**Characters**_

**_Sally Jackson_**

I'm sorry, but I would never go through that again unless purely necessary. Gabe was never the ideal man. Maybe for the first few days, but after that...

Percy would probably end up having his friends over and 'accidentally' do something (e.g. drown him, have Thalia shock him, etc.) while I'm gone. And I would never leave Paul. Not ever.

**_Gabe Ugliano_**

Me? With her? All she's good for is making food and wasting money on that annoying son of hers. He's a troublemaker, and always will be. Probably will end up in Hell, not that I could care less. He should. Son of a bitch bastard like him would only go there. And yes, I called Sally a bitch. She's a slut, too, just so you know, she had that kid before she even knew me! She's a cheater, like that, you know?

**_Percy Jackson (additional character opinion)_**

No one like Smelly Gabe will ever go near her ever again, understood? The gods may not all like me, but my mom's a freaking goddess (not literally). She has Paul, now, and I'm pretty sure he'll agree that if anyone like Gabe Ugliano will even go near her, that guy'll be as good as dead.

_**Fanfiction Author: Sadie Breezy-Frost**_

Gabe/Sally? I honestly think that there has to be a powerful reason as to why Gabe treated Sally like centaur poop. I like to think that years back, before he met Sally, he had a relationship with a woman that resembles Sally in personality... Loosely. That woman cheated on him, and now, he treats Sally like crap because it's like a warning to her. Like revenge. And knowing that Sally has a child thats not his own, angers him and reminds him of the woman he once dated, even though Sally had Percy before she and Gabe met. Adding to that, I also like to think that Gabe had an abusive childhood, reflecting Percy's. So, yeah. Gabe might think that the way he treats Sally is correct, bc thats the way he saw his father treat his mother.

_**My own opinion**_

I personally think that this is not at all a good pairing. Gabe abused Sally and Percy. And Sally only married him to protect Percy. She's a freaking goddess that way- putting up with that ass for so long just to protect Percy. And I'm glad he got turned into a statue. He deserved it. He was only nice for the first, smallest part of his and Sally's nonexistent relationship. The only thing he was good for was wasting time and money, as well as giving everyone a great example of what _not_ to do. And he thought that all Sally and Percy were good for were wasting money and space, when in fact, he was doing just that. Sally should NOT ever be put into a situation with someone like him ever again. And if you're going to make sweet, Sally/Someone stories, make them either Pre-series Sally/Poseidon or post/during-series Sally/Paul, because those two make her happy. Or of you're really forcing Gabe into it, make it a motherly/protective-against-Gabe Sally and Percy story, because Gabe ruined everyone's lives. If it isn't AU, of course. It's great that he's finally worth something (money, since he's thought to be a skillful sculpture by Sally Jackson).


	4. Pothena

**A/N: Special thanks to Lexie Daughter of Athena**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

* * *

_**Characters**_

_**Poseidon**_

No. Just, no. First, I am married. Also, what makes you think I'd be with _her_? She's not exactly the type I'm interested in. We have tended down the fighting a little, for Percy and Annabeth, and to help fight the war(s), so no worries in destroying Percabeth. (I learned their "pairing name" from Aphrodite who won't stop talking about their "tragic love story." It's not exactly reassuring for some of us)

Sally is a different case! And she's with Paul Blofis, now.

_**Athena**_

What has gotten into your minds? What makes you think I will _ever_ be with _him_? We are only being civil because of Perseus and my daughter, Annabeth; and because of this: "my enemie's enemy is my friend". The greater threat needs to be destroyed before we hinder the development of a plan and of putting it to action. Please do not bring our _other_ aspects for they are a) not romantically involved, and b) not exactly us. Minerva isn't exactly mentally stable...

_**Fanfiction Author: Lexie Daughter of Athena**_

I haven't read many Pothena stories, but I honestly don't think it will ever happen. Athena is a virgin goddess, Poseidon is married already. Even if it weren't that way they don't get along, and he's her uncle.

_**My own opinion**_

Not at all. We shouldn't forget the Medusa thing. That's not exactly something that will strengthen a relationship- even a friendly one. And they have the rivalry. They may have toned it down a little for Percy and Annabeth's sake (but Minerva doesn't care about that, she almost disowned Annabeth- Athena'a probably-favorite daughter- for being in love with Percy), but it's still there. It's been there since ancient times. Since they both vied for being the patron of Athens, a competition which Athena won. The rivalry was also very evident in the Trojan war which was Athena vs. Poseidon, among other godly fights.

Also, has anybody heard of _Amphitrite_? Poseidon's _wife_?


	5. Perico

**A/N: I am sosososososososososososo sorry for not updating on time! I've been so busy. Anyway, here's the chapter. But please read the author's note at the end.**

**Thank you, TailsDoll13.**

**Disclaimer: If I was RR I wouldn't have let them do that to the movie.**

* * *

_**Characters**_

_**Percy**_

2 words: Annabeth. Straight.  
Also, Nico's just a really good friend. I really have no idea where any of you get these _pairings_. I'm happy with Annabeth, now that the war's pretty much over.

_**Nico**_

No! I'm straight, thank you very much.  
Really? Percy? Why? Am I being paired with everyone?  
I think I'd like to find some girl in a while, just not now. Okay?

_**Author Feature: TailsDoll13**_

PERICO. PLEASE. My opinion: Okay, I first found it in a video, and I was like "WHAT THE PLUTO?!" and looked at the comments, thinking "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, LET THERE BE BAD COMMENTS!" and people were like "OMG I LUV THEM!" and I'm like "DAFREAK IS WRING WITH YOU?!" Anyway, a few months later, after I had TOTES forgotten it, I was browsing FF, AND THE HORRIR RETURNED. At first, I was reading the fic summary, like "Uh..." and I clicked on it. Let's just say that there was a scene were Percy got Nico PREGNANT... But some authors usually make Percy a girl in theirs, and they get points for that. I mean, guts CANNOT get pregnant! Anyway, Perico, in my opinion, is a HUGE NO-NO. Like, VIVA LA PERCABETH! Wait, let's make that more like Hecate9's. Perico, to some of us SANE people, is that spinach that you REALLY hate. But it's there. You want, no, you NEED it to be gone. Yet you know that there's no WAY to be rid of it. To others, the people who REALLY need to get their brains checked, it's the HUGE cake. It's there, you want it, and you're gonna get it. I TRY to respect people's opinions, but Perico is that one thing I will ALWAYS explode over. The only good thing is that I SLIGHTLY get where it came from. I mean, HELLO! HUGE Perico bells were ringing off when Nico tried to rescue Percy from Uncle Pluto's prison! But I DO NOT get why Octavian and PERCY are shipped... Deranged Shadow Fangirl

_**My own opinion**_

P-E-R-C-A-B-E-T-H. The second reason is that they're both straight. Third, they're like siblings. They share that almost-sibling bond that Percy shares with Thalia. I'm also quite disturbed by the fact that there so many M-rated _smutfics _and _lemons _with _M-Preg_. And a lot of them are current-age. Seriously, Nico is 13 and Percy is definitely NOT that kind of teenager. Also, MPreg is _IMPOSSIBLE. _As for where it came from, that scene of Nico saving Percy was more of a friend moment and a oh-gods-what-have-I-done-CHB-is-in-trouble-now-and -I'm-starting-to-see-what-really-happened-and-am-t rying-to-forgive-now moment on Nico's part.

* * *

**READ! IMPORTANT!**

**The person who I wanted to give an opinion for the pairing after this didn't respond. Which is why this is a single post, instead of two to make up for my missing week. Please don't give me the opinion on the next pairing right away because if there's more than one, I'll end up having to pick one and I don't want anyone to feel as though their opinion doesn't matter as much as another person. But, I will eventually ask a lot of you, if not all, through either a contest or a normal approach to send in your opinion.**

**So, for the next pairing(s), I need you guys to suggest 2 [or more] authors that are fans of PJO-HoO for me to ask to give their opinion. You are allowed to suggest yourself. Why 2? Because the next chapter contains a very highly-debated pair of pairings. **

**Thanks!** :)  
**_Oh, and I forgot, if you review and suggest, you get virtual blue cookies! (::) (::) (::)_**


	6. Jasper-Jeyna 1

**A/N: It's Jasper-Jeyna! There will be two or three chapters of Jasper-Jeyna. The first is pro-Jasper. Which is this one. The thing is, the characters and I will only react to one pairing, which is either Jasper or Jeyna depending on what the other author supports. If he or she ships neither, the characters and I will react to both Jasper AND Jeyna as a comparison.**

**Disclaimer: I'm female, and RR is not. So, I'm not RR nor do I own PJO-HoO.**

* * *

_**The Characters:**_

_**Piper McLean**_

In case you all forgot, we're _dating_. Or how you would say, _canon_. So, yeah. I completely agree with this "pairing". Though sometimes Jason just doesn't pay attention or think before he talks. Yes, most of our memories were created by Hera, but that doesn't change a thing about what we feel for each other!

_**Jason Grace**_

I'm dating her, aren't I? Yes, half of our memories were Hera/Juno's doing, but we made so much better ones, didn't we? I like Piper, but also Reyna. It's not my fault I didn't remember Reyna! Yes, I remembered her after a while, but I didn't want to hurt Piper! I didn't know it would hurt Reyna because I didn't know Reyna felt that for me!

_**Author Feature: GeekyContradiction**_

I suppose that I believe that they're what I'd consider a puzzle couple-they complete each other, in the most uncheesy (That's not a word but it'll work) way. He makes her believe that she's more than just one of Aphrodite's daughters or a problem child, by accepting her as she is, braids and kaleidoscope eyes included. She makes him remember that he has a family whether biological or not and that sometimes it's fine to stop being completely Roman and chill out. I think that Rick Riordan characterized the Romans as uptight and lacking of any sense of humor or fun and Jason, being one of those Romans, needed someone to show him how to laugh and let go of conformity and propriety. It's a normal (or as normal as demigod's can get) give and take relationship built on attraction and chemistry rather than social standing and power as it seems to be in the case of the Romans, and I think that it's healthy for both of them.

In regards to Jeyna, I hope that I've made my position clear on the Romans. It's not that I hate Reyna, but I believe that the saying, "Opposites attract," applies in this instance; the two of them are much to similar to have ever really worked. As I said before, Jasper isn't built on social standing and power which is what makes it fit so seamlessly, but, as shown by Reyna's going after Percy, Reyna's known relationships are founded upon that.

_**My own opinion:**_

Jason does accept her and he did protect her from Drew. And he was the one that fixed her dislocated ankle. But then, Piper's too clingy and Jason didn't bother explaining the Reyna issue. Jason could have taken a break and explained that he didn't want to hurt anyone because of his unsure-ness. But no. He decided that he would be with Piper despite Reyna. That's good for Piper, but would Piper really want someone that didn't tell her about his past _which he already remembered_?


	7. PLEASE READ

**A/N: I'm really sorry to post an A/N chapter, but THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT and I'll try to keep it brief.**

**Guys, I'm starting ****_High_**** school in a few days and our class hours are from 7 in the morning up to 4 or 5 in the afternoon. Plus an hour and a half travel time from there to my house. So, I won't have much time to post.**

**Which is why I need somebody to enter an Author Collaboration with me. Your job is simple. Basically, you will be the one to ask authors for their opinions, you will post your opinion in the "my own opinion" section every other chapter (other times, it will be me), and you will write 1/2 of the character opinions- meaning, if the chapter is, for example, Leyna, one of us will write for Reyna, and the other, Leo.**

**I already have the lineup of pairings and some authors to ask (only for certain pairings), so if I collab with you, I'll send you the "so far" list.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE?**

**Thank you!**

**Sorry again for the Author's Note**


End file.
